


Sick Kitty

by seasick_shanty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Sneezing, adrien gets a cold, ladynoir is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasick_shanty/pseuds/seasick_shanty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's laid low by a cold. Too bad no one told the akuma, but luckily Chat Noir has Ladybug to watch his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a very vague prompt on tumblr to write some Chat Noir. This is what happens when I am left to my own devices.

Even though it had been hours since he’d asked Natalie to remove Marinette’s derby hat from his room, Adrien woke up that morning completely unable to catch his breath.

“Hh'tchiu! Hhah…hhh…HH'KTSHOO!! Hh'ktshoo!”

He was shivery and achy beneath his covers, but today was his only day completely free of school and photo shoots this month and he’d be damned if he let a little cold keep him from enjoying it.

The morning news did little to cheer him up, but that was to be expected. It was going to be a sunny but mild day in France’s capital, and Adrien wished he was feeling up to spending the day with Nino or any of his other friends.

If it hadn’t been for the breaking news bulletin announcing a crazed man in a costume shouting threats at Parisian citizens, Adrien probably never would have left his bed.

He stood and coughed harshly into his elbow. He snorted at his disheveled pajamas, but lacked the energy to put on anything else.

“Hey, Plagg, we’ve got work to do.”

The black kwami floated out of the folds of Adrien’s blankets, grumbling and rubbing sleep from his eyes. He took one good look at Adrien and almost tumbled back onto the bed.

“You look terrible!”

“Thanks, buddy, I needed that,” Adrien said, adjusting his ring. “Now come on, claws out.”

“I don’t think this is such a good ideaaaa—” Plagg said, before being sucked into the ring.

“I don’t have a choice,” Adrien sighed. He opened his bedroom window and crawled out onto the ledge.

Whatever the weather may have claimed, Adrien was freezing. He realized then that his suit offered little help in thermal regulation and that he was just going to have to be quick so he could go home and change back. At least he’d made it outside today.

He met Ladybug on the way. She looked as cute and courageous as Adrien remembered her, while his appearance surely paled in comparison.

“There you are, cat. I was wondering when you’d show up,” she said by way of greeting.

“Good morning to you as well, my Ladybug. Hh–heh—hh'tchiu!” Adrien groaned and pointed out a flock of pigeons in the distance. “Feathers.”

Ladybug looked at him dubiously, but didn’t question him. They were silent the rest of the way to the Eiffel Tower.

It was there that they took down the akumatized human, but only after a well-placed Cataclysm and Ladybug’s quick thinking. Adrien himself didn’t know what he was doing half the time, his brain muddled with sickness and fatigue.

It was only when his ring started beeping that he realized he had better get home. He turned without a word to Ladybug, intent on leaving without her finding out his identity. He stopped when he felt someone tugging on his arm.

“Chat Noir,” Ladybug said, forcing him to turn and face her. “What’s wrong? You’re not yourself.”

Leave it to Ladybug to notice these things. Before Adrien even had a chance to answer her, Ladybug was reaching above his mask to lay a hand against his forehead.

“I’m just a little under the weather,” Adrien admitted. He pulled away from her hand to stop himself from leaning into her cool touch. “Worrying yourself over little ole me doesn’t suit you, LB.”

“I’d say you’re way under the weather—you’re burning up!”

Adrien’s ring beeped again and he began to panic. “Uh, yeah, I really need to get going. I promise to get lots of rest when I get home. Hh'ktshoo!”

Ladybug grabbed his hand and tugged him along behind her. Adrien felt his cheeks heat up beneath his mask as he was led to a dark side street.

Ladybug pushed him into the shadows and turned away from him. “I’m not letting you go home alone when you’re this sick.”

“So you brought me to an alley?” Adrien asked tiredly. If Ladybug found out he was really Adrien, he didn’t think he had the energy to come up with a good excuse.

“Use your brain, kitty,” Ladybug said, peering back over her shoulder to meet his gaze. “Take care of your problem, and I’ll walk you home.”

Another beep told Adrien he was out of time. He lost the cat suit as Plagg came tumbling out of his ring. Adrien reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a piece of Camembert to give to the exhausted kwami.

“Ew, gross. What’s the smell?”

“Uh uh, no peeking,” Adrien said, using his best teasing Chat Noir voice. He turned to Plagg and whispered, “Hurry up. She’s waiting to walk me home!”

“Oh, still thy beating heart,” Plagg said, popping the last bite of cheese into his mouth.

Adrien turned back into Chat and came up behind Ladybug, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Ready to go?”

They walked side by side in relative silence, the only sounds coming from Adrien as he stifled a sneeze or coughed into his elbow. He didn’t know what to say to Ladybug now that they weren’t fighting akuma. They had never talked to each other as true friends.

“Why did you come out if you knew you were sick?” Ladybug asked suddenly.

Adrien wrapped his arms around himself, feeling a chill come over him. “You should be thanking me, after all, I am the one who took down the akuma.”

“Be serious! What if you had gotten hurt?”

Adrien froze, taken aback by his partner’s sudden overwhelming concern from him. Did Ladybug actually care for him as more than just a crime fighter?

“I’m sorry,” he answered sheepishly. “I just wanted to help.”

“Next time you can help by staying in bed and getting better. I think Ladybug can handle things on her own every once in a while.”

Adrien smiled at that. He looked up as they came to an intersection. They were still a few blocks away from his house, but he thought he could manage on his own from here.

“This is where I must leave you, my dear sweet Ladybug.” Adrien sent her a wink when he saw her looking around confused. “I can’t have you following me to my house. You’ll figure out my identity and then where will we be?”

“Are you sure you’ll be all right from here? The nearest house isn’t for at least another mile.”

“I may be sick, but I’m tougher than I look, you know.”

Ladybug smiled. “That’s good to hear. Now, I don’t want to see you again until you’re a hundred percent.”

“A hundred percent,” Adrien agreed. “See you around, bug.


End file.
